Fly
by Aceofspades09
Summary: He's as bright as the sun, with his burning eyes and flaming hair, as beautiful, dark wings flow behind his back. And though people say humans will never be able to fly, that boy had indeed taken flight.
You spike the volleyball across the net, satisfaction forming on your face.

Once you land on ground, you take a breath of air. Then, you look down to gaze at your slightly red hands, and to the rolling ball across the net and smile. The spike only serves to improve your mood. You can barely feel the dull sting. Without a doubt, spiking the ball is amazing.

Turning, you step back into place, to begin another round of the practice match. It's half of your team against the other half. Spreading your hands in a stance, you prepare to go after the ball once again. This is the last practice match until the official game in the Inter-High Volleyball Tournament. You have to win. You will win.

This is your chance. Your chance to prove to the world how great of a player you really are.

The ball goes flying over your head and to the other side of the court. One of your teammates on the other side of the net receives the ball, tossing it to another who then attempts to spike it back. But the attempt fails and the blockers on your side succeed.

A chance ball. The ball soars unsteadily to another teammate who shouts your name. You begin running towards the net, preparing to jump. And suddenly the ball is in your hand, and you are the center of the world, light shining down on you through a nearby window.

The view from the summit. But then, the summit is blocked by a wall, and the ball rebounds and is thrown far off the court. Right into the hands of a person passing by. Once again, you land on your feet, and turn towards the person, ready to ask for the ball back.

But your eyes catch his uniform. Karasuno High. This boy is on the team who's to be your team's next opponent. You analyze the boy who is looking down at the ball, surprise etched on his face. The boy is rather short, perhaps around 160 cm, and could be mistaken for a middle schooler.

You chuckle quietly, wondering how in the world this boy made it this far into a sport, let alone volleyball. But your chuckle fades away once you see his burning eyes. They are bright and fierce and for a moment, you're completely paralyzed.

But his gaze slowly leaves the ball and after a moment of staring at you and your team, he blushes, the burning eyes nowhere to be seen. The spell is broken and you release a breath you didn't realize you've been holding. Quickly, he scurries up to you, and hands you the ball. You accept it and he quickly hurries on his way, another raven haired teammate following closely behind, scolding him.

Your teammates gather around you, muttering rumors about Karasuno. You overhear a few talking about an amazing quick and Karasuno's Number Ten. You vaguely realize that they are talking about the boy that just left.

Slowly, the team heads back into position on the court, you following closely behind, still slightly dazed.

* * *

It's the third set.

24-23. Karasuno only one point away from victory. And it astounds you. _He_ astounds you. Karasuno's Number Ten. With his amazing agility and spiking precision. And most of all, his piercing gaze.

There's something about him that it so interesting. It's sort of as though he were the sun, so very bright. It bewitches you.

Before you know it, the whistle is blown, and you realize that if Karasuno scores the next point, they would win. You won't let the boy -no matter how amazing he is- win. You prepare to jump once again, putting all your faith in your teammates. Once again, the ball is soaring over your head, and you yell for it.

Then you jump, as high as possible, to reach the summit. The tips of your fingers slowly reach the light as the ball comes towards you. You hit it with all your might, pouring every bit of yourself into it.

Only for it to be blocked by a raven haired boy. The 'genius' setter. He also has fire blazing in his eyes, as ferociously as Number Ten. Your eyes quickly move to the ball which is falling to the ground. Dread fills you. Is it over already?

But suddenly, the libero from your team is there, reaching the ball before it hits the ground. Hope is with you again as you land swiftly, prepared to spike the ball again. But once again, the spike goes array and becomes a chance ball for Karasuno.

The boy, Number Ten, begins to run towards the net, spreading his hands gracefully as though he were about to take flight. And suddenly you're captured again, frozen by those burning eyes. You tear away from the gaze for a second, realizing that everyone else on your team is just as bewitched as you.

But they snap out of it and your team is back in action, ready to fight.

Number Ten then jumps, spiraling incredibly high, as you jump after him. But it's too late you realize, because he's there. He's already at the summit, eyes blazing, bright orange hair burning too, as though they were embers.

And then you remember. You remember who this boy reminds you of. _The Little Giant._ And suddenly you can recall all those years ago, when you had first seen the Little Giant on TV. The first time you had vowed to become like him, to become an amazing ace.

The dark crow feathers that had brushed past your face then brush past you now, as you watch Number Ten slowly lift his hand, ready to spike the ball. And though they weren't there before, a set of dark, beautiful wings flow out from behind the boy.

He spikes the ball hard, and it goes soaring across the court, and hits the ground with a boom. Still staring at the rolling ball, you can hear a whistle being blown, signifying the victory of Karasuno. And after a moment of silence, cheers fill the air.

He hovers in the air for a moment, the boy, the dark wings outstretched. Then he lands gracefully, and the beautiful wings vanish as he and the rest of his team pump their fists into the air, cheers echoing. And though disappointment resides inside your body, your not as upset as you thought you would be.

Through the loud cheering, you watch, a forlorn look on your face, as Karasuno walks towards the exit, passing under their banner that reads 'Fly'. Through the disappointment of your loss, a small smile still menages to appear on your face, knowing that the banner fits the team perfectly.

People say humans will never fly. That's why they yearn to reach the sky. But that boy, with his burning eyes and flaming hair, had indeed taken flight.

* * *

It's another game.

Only this time, you're in the audience. It's a cinch disappointing, not being the center of attention in those burning eyes.

You suppose the term 'another game' probably won't suffice for this specific match. This match is the final match of the nationals. If Karasuno won this match, they would be the champions.

And once again, like long ago, it's set point for Karasuno. Only one point away.

The ball is up in the air, taunting the players to come after it. And they do. Players on both sides of the court spiral into the air, determination in their eyes, their hopes in this moment. But your eyes are on that boy, still as captivated as before, his team as stunning as him, with their ferocity and passion.

And through the cheering of the crowd, the breathtaking moment as the boy spreads his hands to take flight, a word falls out of your mouth.

 _"Fly."_


End file.
